Supplementary lamp assemblies such as the afore-mentioned fog lamps are often provided for automotive vehicles. The lamp assemblies vary in size, shape and location depending upon the vehicle. For example, sedans and trucks usually have these lamp assemblies in very different locations, making mounting of these lamp assemblies a very customized effort. Prior art lamp assemblies have had an adjusting tab (or lamp mounting unit) formed on the lamp assembly housing, requiring its location to be pre-determined so as to cooperate with a mounting bracket on the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,134 discusses providing an adjusting or mounting tab on a lens cover; however, for a rectangular lamp assembly, thereby requiring a customized assembly for each different vehicle.
It would be an advance in the art to provide a lamp assembly that was readily adaptable to more than one vehicle.